


Hiraeth

by kristsune



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Introspection, Stream of Consciousness, just thoughts about clones and home, kind of, more just internal rambling than anything else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 07:35:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15359469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: /‘hir,āeth/ - noun - a homesickness for a home you can not return to or a home that never was.





	Hiraeth

**Author's Note:**

> I saw [this post](https://kristsune.tumblr.com/post/176027384954/hiraeth) and just had to write a little something.

Kamino was home, in the same way it wasn't.

The clones were created there, decanted there, raised and trained there. But it never was quite  _ home _ . Rarely did a clone ever feel comfortable or safe within those sterile white walls. They were always on guard, always aware that they could be taken at any time for reconditioning for some imagined reason. 

They had only ever heard others speak of a place where they would be allowed to relax, a place to keep their personal effects, kriff, being  _ allowed _ to keep anything that wasn’t issued by the GAR. A place where they didn’t need to sleep with their gear on and one eye open. A place where they could make the food they want, when they want. A place where they could make their own rules.

Some of the instructors would tell them of hearth and home they used to, or still had. Even if they were gone for long periods of time, they always had that place to go back to. Whether they thought they were being kind, or cruel, all the clones ever knew was about something they never had. It gave some clones something to look forward to, something that they might be able to claim for themselves in the future. It gave them  _ hope _ . But for most, it was like dangling food in front of a starving man, but continuously keeping it just out of reach. It was something they knew they never had, and knew they were never likely going to get. Even if this war did end before they all died, there was no place for them outside of it. There would never be a place for them to call  _ home _ .

So they longed for the closest thing they ever had. A maze of white hallways over an ever restless body of water. A white room that never felt warm and cozy. A planet that saw more rain than most systems combined.  
  
They longed for  _ home _ . 


End file.
